


Six Years Later

by old_and_new_friends



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Background Relationships, Bopal - Freeform, F/F, Wuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: Korra has a question for Asami. (Bonus Wuko content at end)
Relationships: Korra & Mako (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Six Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this spontaneously this morning as a Korrasami Anniversary fic. It's short and sweet if a bit simple. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Also, Mako is Korra's bestfriend and you can't change that. So, he's heavily featured.

“It will be fine Korra,” Mako said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Korra looked up at him and smiled. She hoped he was right. When Korra had first started thinking of this idea he had been the one she went to, when planning it became too much for her alone.

“We’ll see,” Korra replied, hip checking him before walking into the restaurant.

“Oh, what are we whispering about?” Wu said as he caught up to them.

“Nothing,” Mako said, linking their hands together and allowed Wu to drag him into the restaurant. Korra would never understand where that relationship had come from but she was happy for them. After six years of knowing him, Korra could admit, Wu wasn’t as bad as she had once thought. Him and Mako worked well together at any rate.

Asami, Bolin and Opal were already waiting for them inside at their usual table.

“Hey,” Korra said, sliding into the booth next to Asami. Mako and Wu took the other side, boxing Bolin and Opal in the middle.

Asami dropped a kiss on her temple and smiled. “Glad you finally joined up,” Asami said. “What did Lin need?”

“Just some upstart dictator who thought they were better equipped then they were,” Korra said. “Nothing compared to our more recent issues.”

Everyone at the table made a face at that. With Fire Lord Izumi talking of stepping down in a few more years, after training her son to better take on the position, a terror organization called Sozin’s Revival, had sprung up in objection to General Iroh taking the throne after “exposure to the trash of the United Republic”.

It had been a mess trying to weed out the members after General Iroh had nearly been poisoned and the entire group would rather forget the whole thing.

“Well, that’s good,” Opal said. “At least we don’t have to worry too much about anymore Amons or Kuviras.”

Korra laughed. “Hey, Kuvira’s turned over a new leaf,” Korra said.

“Still a former dictator and still in jail,” Opal said.

“A useful former dictator?” Korra asked, trying again. Kuvira was still a pain but at least she was a manageable one.

“No,” Wu replied.

“Alright, I give up,” Korra said, holding her hands in surrender.

The table paused in conversation as they started eating.

Korra found as the meal drew closer to a close that she didn’t have much appetite.

Her and Asami had been dating for six years at this point, and Korra knew with every bone in her body that it was time. The timing had bever been right before, but after so many weeks of little to no world scale issues, Korra took it as a sign.

“Korra?” Asami asked, looking at her. “Are you okay? You’ve hardly touched your food.”

Korra shook herself and looked across at Mako. Mako smiled reassuringly and Korra nodded.

“Actually, Asami,” Korra said. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh?” Asami asked. “What? Do you want to go somewhere else to discuss it?”

“No,” Korra said, “right here is fine.”

Bolin looked up from his bowl and looked between Korra and Asami with a confused expression even as he kept eating. Opal had put down her chopsticks and tilted her head. Wu didn’t seem interested in the conversation, too busy trying to get a stain out of Mako’s shirt.

Korra felt choked up over how stupidly perfect it all was. Her friends were a mess but they were all here.

“Asami,” Korra said, “I don’t know if you remember, but it’s Varrick and Zhu Li’s sixth year anniversary and well, while we didn’t start dating until a few days later, that was the night I realized I wanted to date you. These past six years have been amazing even through all the ups and downs of life. I love you, well I love all of you really, and I couldn’t ask for better friends, but I really couldn’t ask for a better partner. I, well, Asami, will you marry me?”

Korra held out a necklace to Asami. Betrothal necklaces had fallen from practice in the South during the hundred-year war but with the end of the war and the Great Migration of Northerners to the South, the tradition had been revived. This was mostly in part to the fact that Master Katara wore one, even it if was for a different reason.

Korra had carved it herself but Mako had helped her finalize the design, as Korra had a hard to thinking something up herself. Mako had been the one to suggest incorporating a mechanical design into the more traditional carvings. 

Mako’s smiled was frighteningly ecstatic as he looked between them. Wu had a dumbstruck look on his face as his hand still gripped Mako’s shirt. Bolin was choking on his food and Opal was looking back and forth between her choking fiancé, and Korra and Asami as if trying to figure out which needed her attention more.

Korra’s eyes finally locked on Asami’s. She wasn’t crying, not really, but Korra could tell it was a close thing as Asami pulled her into a hug.

“Yes,” Asami said, taking the necklace in hand rubbing her thumb over the design. “I love it.”

Korra smiled so hard her face hurt as she grabbed the necklace to tie it around Asmai’s neck.

Korra had nearly forgotten her friends until Bolin started crying loudly.

“This is great, now Mako and Wu need to get engaged and we can have a triple wedding!” Bolin shouted.

“No,” the rest of the table objected.

“If Mako and I are getting married, it will be with me at center stage,” Wu said, spreading his arms out for dramatics.

“You mean us?” Mako asked, trying not to smile at Wu’s theatrics.

“Sure, my big strong tough guy,” Wu said, kissing his cheek. “You can be there too.”

Mako rolled his eyes in response as Korra shot him a look. It was his turn.

Mako shook his head. Korra and him had argued over it for weeks. When Korra had found out Mako was planning to propose around the same time, she had tried to bully him into a double proposal. Mako refused, saying he didn’t want to steal the attention.

Korra glared at him.

“After,” Mako mouthed.

Korra nodded. Mako didn’t like huge public displays. She could accept him choosing to do it tonight in private.

“You better,” she mouthed back, laughing as Mako rolled his eyes.

Korra turned back to Asami and startled to see she had been watching her. Asami looked between Korra and Mako with a raised brow. Korra smirked as she tilted her head towards Wu and Asami smiled brightly.

Asami’s arm settled around Korra’s shoulders.

As Korra leaned into Asmai’s side, she looked over her friends and knew this was the start of a new chapter in their journey. With her friends by her side, and more importantly Asami by her side, she was more than ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Bonus, Wuko:
> 
> Mako walked into his and Wu's shared apartment, leaving the door open for Wu, before dropping to his knees and holding out a ring box. He had it all planned out. The ring was an Earth Kingdom custom, while the actual words he'd say were a Fire Nation one.
> 
> "I mean," Wu rambled as he followed Mako into their shared apartment, "it's been so long I thought they were never going to marry, which you know is fine, cause some people don't want - Mako, what are you doing on the floor?"
> 
> Mako took a deep breath as he looked up a Wu. "Would you watch the sunrise with me every morning?" Mako asked.
> 
> "No," Wu said, causing Mako's heart to drop, "but I might watch the sunset and yes I will marry you."
> 
> "Wu!" Mako yelled, "You nearly scared me to death!"
> 
> "Sorry," Wu said, dropping to his knees. "Oh, this is a nice ring, not very big, but very classy."
> 
> "Wu, I'm law enforcement, we don't make that much," Mako said, slightly self-conscious. "It's what I could afford."
> 
> Wu kissed him to stop Mako's own rambling. "It's perfect," Wu said, "because you bought it for me."
> 
> \------
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
> Look, you can't expect me to write a story and not sneak in a mention of Iroh II if I'm able, okay?
> 
> Also, for someone who hates public proposals I sure do write a fair amount of them.


End file.
